


Taking You Home

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: When Taekwoon went to the adoption center, he didn't expect to find a Doberman hybrid there.





	Taking You Home

When Taekwoon went to the adoption center to get a dog, he wasn’t expecting to see a hybrid there. Sure, the doberman hybrid wasn’t up for adoption—in fact, he worked there as a staff—but it didn’t stop Taekwoon from staring at him.

“Are you listening?” asked the hybrid, waving his hand in front of Taekwoon’s face, making him jolted a little. The hybrid smirked and Taekwoon was blushing hard, knowing that he was caught staring.

“Sorry, can you repeat it?” he replied.

“Since you said you never had a dog before, I’d recommend you to get the adult one. The young ones still need to be trained, and the old ones need extra care since they’re mostly weak and sickly,” explained the hybrid once again. Taekwoon nodded in reply, and followed behind the hybrid as they walked to the back room of the adoption center.

“That being said, I still suggest you to follow what your heart says. You can always contact us for help later,” added the hybrid as he opened the door and gestured to Taekwoon to get in. Taekwoon nodded again, entering the room, and he was immediately surrounded by numerous dogs. He yelped a little in surprise, not expecting to be crowded so quickly.

“Guys, ladies, where are your manners? Sit nicely and line up; don’t crowd the poor man,” said the hybrid as he clapped his hands. Immediately the dogs lined up in front of Taekwoon, sitting down while still wagging their tails and looking up at him in expectation. He turned towards the hybrid in awe.

“You can communicate with them?” asked Taekwoon dumbly.

“Yes and no. They have been trained. I don’t speak dogs and they don’t speak human,” replied the hybrid flatly. It seemed that he had been asked the same question for numerous times. Taekwoon blushed in embarrassment, and the hybrid seemed to notice it, if his smirk meant anything.

“It’s okay; hybrids like me are uncommon after all. I appreciate that you ask me directly rather than just speculating or asking someone who doesn’t understand at all,” said the hybrid with a warm smile. To lighten the mood even more, he added playfully, “Anyway, although I don’t speak dogs, I do growl and bark, and also howl sometimes.”

He then showed Taekwoon where the calmer senior dogs and the untrained puppies were, just in case he wanted to take a look as well, then stepped aside to let Taekwoon choose freely.

Seeing them all up close, Taekwoon really wanted to bring every single one of them home. Still, he knew that realistically he could only afford one, so he carefully looked at each one of them to find which one had the most chemistry to him. As he walked around calmly with the dogs following him around, he noticed one puppy that seemed to be disinterested with everything that happened in that room. It just slept peacefully, and for some reasons Taekwoon felt that this was the one.

“You want that one?” asked the hybrid, seeming to notice the change in Taekwoon’s expression. He looked at the hybrid, then to the sleeping puppy, then back to him for a firm nod.

“Since that little one is still sleeping, I’ll let you wait until he wakes up so you can observe his behavior before making the final decision. For the meantime, you can ask around about anything you need to know about taking care a dog,” explained the hybrid. Taekwon nodded in reply, and he waited as the hybrid brought some folded chairs and table for them to sit down. He also brought some pamphlets and what seemed to be the photocopied version of dog care 101 book.

The hybrid told Taekwoon about the basic needs and stuffs he would have to prepare. Taekwoon noted down the things he had to buy, and the hybrid also told him where to get them and which one he recommended to have. After some time, the hybrid’s ears twitched and he quickly turned towards the puppy Taekwoon saw earlier.

“He’s waking up,” he said as he turned back to tidy up the table a little bit and stood up, with Taekwoon following him behind. The hybrid gestured for Taekwoon to get closer, to observe the puppy himself.

Upon closer look, Taekwoon felt even more sure that this was the one for him. Still, he followed the hybrid’s advice and obsere a little more, although he still decided that he’d adopt this little one.

Taekwoon went back to the front office, filling the documents he needed to bring the puppy back. The staff named Sanghyuk gave him quick explanation and the adoption center’s namecard, just in case he needed any help. When Taekwoon was done with the documents, the hybrid was already waiting with his new puppy.

“What are you going to name him?” asked the hybrid as he handed the puppy to Taekwoon carefully.

“Since it’s October already… his name will be Siwol,” replied Taekwoon. The hybrid couldn’t help but snort, and Taekwoon pouted at that.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing. Last time, someone named their dog ‘elbow’, so your naming sense is much better,” said the hybrid, still with a wide smile.

For some reasons, Taekwoon wanted to bring him home too.

“Take care of Siwol well, and don’t hesitate to call or visit us if you need help. Here’s your complementary basic care bag. Is there anything else you need?” said the hybrid as he handed a paper bag with the adoption center’s logo.

Taekwoon bit his lower lip in contemplation before saying, “I haven’t known your name yet.”

The hybrid smiled at that. “It’s Ravi. I’ve told you when you first came in but I guess you’re too busy staring,” said the hybrid with a gentle yet playful smile. Taekwoon’s face was burning red to the tip of his ears.

“Sorry,” mumbled Taekwoon softly. “Then… Thank you for your help today, Ravi- _ssi_. See you later.” Taekwoon bowed in gratitude and quickly rushed out to his car, realizing later in the midst of his flustration that he said ‘see you later’ to Ravi.

Back in the adoption center, Sanghyuk was grinning mischievously as he stared at Ravi.

“ _Hyung_ , do you wish that he adopt you instead or what?” teased Sanghyuk. Ravi snorted at that.

“Shut up, Hyoggie,” said Ravi as he returned to the back room. But although Ravi tried to play it cool, Sanghyuk still could see the blush spreading across the hybrid’s cheeks, and he noted it down mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write a dogman Ravi that's all


End file.
